


Thunders Baby

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Bruce, Bouncers, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, I Felt Like The Fandom Needs This, Little!Bruce, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teddys, Tickles, bottles, m/m - Freeform, oneshots, parks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: “Bruce? My love are you in there?” Thor opened the door to their bedroom, having missed Bruce while he was on Asgard.But what he saw shocked him.//WARNINGS//Age play/Age regressionBruce being adorableThor being the best Daddy in the world for his little munchkin





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Bruce and Thor has been going our for about 11 months when Thor finally found out about his boyfriends way to cope with stress. Bruce was a little, meaning he was an adult who dressed and acted like a baby (1 years old for Bruce) and hadn’t told his boyfriend about it. Bruce wasn’t sure if on Asgard they were open about things like this (They were actually! Thor knew 3 other littles older than Bruce’s mental age and loved taken care of them when their ‘parents’ couldn’t. He was like an ageplay babysitter there!) so he was scared Thor wouldn’t react well. But he did. He reacted very well indead in Bruce’s book. Let’s go back to the moment, shall we? 

* 

Thor has just gotten back to Earth from Asgard, now going up to his shared floor with the lovely and beautiful Bruce Banner. As the elevator dinged, Thor realised how excited he was to see his love of his life after 2 weeks away from him. 

“My love! I am home!” Thor called out. No one. No answer. The lights weren’t even turned on. Every light but their bedroom light. 

Thor smiled as he knocked on the door “Bruce? My love are you in there?” He smiled as he opened the door, expecting to see Bruce either asleep adorably or working his ass off like he normally would be doing. Thor really needs to talk to Bruce about that! 

But when Thor stepped into the room, he gasped slightly. Sitting on the bed, was Bruce Banner, in a Thor onesie and clutching a blue bunny rabbit teddy as a pacifier bopped in his mouth soothingly. Bruce snapped his head up to Thor quickly as he heard him enter, his eyes holding somewhat of a younger look as he pushed the bunny away from him, spitting out the purple pacifier 

“I- uh um- Dad- Thor! I uh- umm-“ Bruce tried to speak but Thor just closed the door slowly until there was a soft click. Thor sat infront Of him on the bed, mind full of the Avengers kids drawing books. Thor knew exactly what was going on. 

“Hello little one, that’s a nice little outfit you have there” He smiled at Bruce’s confused face “Say, it looks somewhat familiar, no?” He grinned as Bruce smiled slightly, blushing and looking away from Thor. Thor could tell he was between headspaces (Yep. He knew what all of it meant). 

“It looks like me! But your a lot more adorable in it” Thor continued to grin, picking the Pacifer up and putting to it Bruce’s lips. Bruce didn’t take it and Thor didn’t push, but kept the pacifier in the same space. 

“Thooor..” Bruce looked at his dadd- His boyfriend and then the pacifier, then back to Thor. 

“Bruuuce” Thor whined back at him in a teasing tone, make Bruce squirm and giggle slightly. “Aww your so adorable Brucie bear!” Thor kept at it, knowing how Bruce would get around getting complemented and hoped it would push him to his little headspace. It seemed to start to work. 

 Bruce whines and hid his head in the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor smiles and hugged him, patting his (He now realised) padded bum. Thor kepted the pacifier ring around his finger. 

“My sweet baby boy, where have you been all this time hm?” Thor Laid down, keeping Bruce on his chest snuggly. Thor pulled one of the blankets that was sprailed out on the bed and put it over Bruce’s back. Thor kisses his cheek and continued to pat him bottom. 

Bruce sighed contently, so much for telling Thor this over dinner. But honestly, this was way better than a conversation dinner. Speaking of dinner, Bruce’s stomach started to growl and grumble in hunger, making Bruce whine, to which Thor shushed him. 

“Oh you poor babe, you must be hungry. How about I made us some soup? I too am hungry from the trip back” Thor kept the blanket over Bruce as he sat up. When he did, Bruce saw the pacifier and opened his mouth. Thor smiled at that. 

“Now you would like your pacifier, Bear?” Thor teased lightly, to which Bruce nodded and smiles slightly. He liked his new daddy. He was funny and kinda cute but don’t tell anyone Bruce said that! Pinkie swear! “Okay, here you go little one” Thor smiled brightly as he put the pacifier in the babes mouth, to which he sucked on making cute suckling noising as he did. Thor could already tell that Bruce had a favourite.

Thor sat up and then picked Bruce up, placing him on his hip and kissing his cheek. Bruce smiled and giggled pat the pacifier at that. God Thor loved that giggle. Thor left the bedroom and turned the lights off after he was out, then turning the lights on in the living room then the kitchen. Thor placed Bruce onto the floor to stand but he was unable to, falling onto his bum with a thud. Bruce started to cry as his bottom started to hurt from the fall.

“Oh my, bear I am so sorry! I thought you could stand properly while I got the soup out but- ugh I’m so sorry” And Thor was. Because Bruces cries made him sad and all he wanted to do was hug the small little curl ball on the ground. And so he did. Thor leant down a bit more and hugging his boy tightly. Because yes, Bruce was his now. 

Bruce hugged back, now just sniffling after a while. Thor stood up, putting Bruce onto his hip as he put the soup into the pot and put the lid over it. Again, yes Thor did know how to cook Mid-Guardian thanks to his boyfriend. While they waited, Thor turned his attention back to Bruce. He looked half asleep at this point which wouldn’t be good as it was bad for mid-guardians to sleep on an empty stomach. Thor started to bounce the baby, trying to keep him awake. Then, Thor had an idea. 

“Hay Baby, would you like to listen to music?” He smiled as he felt Bruce nod. Thor went over to the radio that was atop the fridge and turned it on after a while of fiddling around with the wires and buttons. 

**_It’s dangerous to fall in love behind._ **

**_Wanna burn with you tonight. Your heart and me._ **

 Thor swayed to the music slowly, keeping Bruce awake as he did. Thor started to hum the tune as he stirred the soup. Bruce closed his eyes and smiled slightly. A little curve of his lips and it looked magnificent on the littles face. 

_**There’s two of us. We’re certain with desire** _

_**The pleasure is pain and fire, burning** _

Thor pulled out two bowls and one spoon. He was sure Bruce would need a bit of assistance while eating in his headpsve as he couldn’t walk yet. Thor started to wonder Bruce’s age ranging. He had to be at least a small babe as toddler mid-guardians would be bouncing off the walls! 

_**So come on I’ll take you one, Take you one, Hay.** _

_**Ache of love, ache for us, why Don’t you come, don’t you come a little closer?** _

Thor placed the bowls and spoon on table and keep a good hold on Bruce. Reassuring the little that he wouldn’t be dropped and that he was safe. Being shown and not told was always better with Bruce. He was just glad that Thor understood that. That’s why his older mind state loved him so much. Because he understood. 

_**So come on now strike the Match, strike the Match now** _

_**Perfect match, perfect somehow. We were made for each other. Come a little closer.** _

 

Thor placed Bruce onto the chair, one that allowed him to see Thor and know that Thor was still in the kitchen with him. The thunder god halved the soup into the bowls and came back over to the baby, placing his bowl in front of him. Thor picked up the spoon and scooped up some of Bruce’s soup and pulled his pacifier out, placing it next to the bowl. 

_**Flame that came for me.** _

_**Fire meets gasoline.** _

_**Fire meets gasoline.** _

_**Im burning alive.** _

Thor made airplane, car and just any random noises that popped into his head as the fed Bruce. Bruce giggled at his new caregiver as he made the noises. Bruce ate all of his soup obediently, wanting to please his daddy. 

“What a big boy you are! Eating all of your soup!” Thor said as he finished his too. He kissed Bruce on the cheeks several times, making the baby giggling even more than before. Thor laughed as well when the baby tried to push away after he has enough kissys. 

Thor picked up the bowls and spoon and placed them in the sink. He would clean them later. Thor quickly went back over to Bruce, placing the pacifier in his mouth and rubbing his nose against his baby’s. It was then that Thor realised all of the soup on Bruce’s face and grinned at him. 

“Your a messy eater, baby boy!” Thor hooked Bruce under the arms and pulled him off the chair and onto his hip, kissing him on the temple “Lets clean that pretty face of yours, my baby” He smiled and grabbed a wet rag, wiping  at Bruce’s soup stained face (Mainly his adorable chubby cheeks). 

Bruce whines and tried to pull away. He didn’t like getting his face wet! It annoyed him all the time! 

“Oh baby boy, it’s okay. Almost done. And that’s it! I’m done now baby” He smiled and hugged Bruce tightly. Bruce hugged back as much as he could but his arms could get just so far, dammit. Bruce yawned and Thor smiled, now it was okay to put Bruce to sleep. 

“Hay baby boy, ready for night night?” Thor patted Bruce’s bum as He nodded, keeping his face hidden in the crook of Thors neck. “Okay, Lets go night night” He smiled and took Bruce into the bedroom after turning all but the kitchens light off. It would provide some light that would be easy to sleep in so Bruce wouldn’t be scared of the dark. 

Thoe entered the bedroom, turning on the light and laying Bruce onto the bed. He started to strip Bruce down out of the Thor onesie (That Thor loved so much) when he heard the first words Bruce had said to him in his little headspace. 

“Daddy.. Wet..” he mumbled past his hands hiding his embarrassed flush. Thor nodded in understanding, his heart exploding with love for this other side of Bruce. Thor finished stripping him to the wet diaper and went into the bathroom that connected with the bedroom. Thank you Tony Stark! Thor looked around until he found a pair of diapers under the sink. He was sad that Bruce hid them but happy now that he get to help Bruce. 

Thor came back into the bedroom, fresh diaper in hand with some wet wipes and unstuck the tabs of the diaper, then opening it and cleaning Bruce off. All the way, Thor was saying reassurances to Bruce. He didn’t want to know how awkward he felt about this but he knew we wanted to help his baby fit into his roll with Thor. 

After that whole thing was done, Thor picked the baby up and scooted him up slightly so his head was on the soft pillows. 

Thor took his Asgardian outfit (That he forgot he was wearing) off and put on some sweatpants, going under the covers and then coving Bruce with them too. Thor put an arm around the baby’s waist and he snuggled into his chest, loving the warmth and protection provided. 

“I wuv ‘ou Daddy” He smiles slightly. 

“I love yo so much more, by baby boy” Thor replied and kissed his baby’s curls 

* 

Yes, Bruce was Thor’s. And always will be Thor’s. 

 

 


	2. Park Day

 

 

Thor and Little Bruce decided to go to the park for the 18th day they were doing ageplag together. Thor and Bruce had had a talk together, about rules and punishments. Some of the rules were: No lab time while little, no fighting food, no tantrums (Which is un needed because Bruce was a saint), always say if daddy is doing something wrong. Those were the most important out of the many they had to come up with for Little Bruce’s and Thor’s safety. 

Bruce had never been to the park while little but he really thought he would enjoy it. Daddy even packed a picnic with all his favourite foods and drinks and just everything! Daddy was the best always! 

Bruce laughed as Thor loomed over him as Bruce laid down on the picnic blanket. Thor has finished cleaning Bruce’s diaper and was enjoying making his baby laugh.

”I’m gonna eat you!” Thor said as he pushed Bruce’s arms above his head softly so he wouldn’t get hurt and went closer and closer to the baby’s ribs “I’m gonna get you and eat you up!” At Bruce’s squeal, Thor pretended to ‘eat’ Bruce’s ribs, making him laugh and giggle. His daddy was so silly! 

“Dahahahaddyhehehe!” Bruce laughed out. When Thor stopped, both Him and daddy were grinning ear to ear, giggling slightly. 

“Your so cute” Thor smiled and let go of his baby’s arms, but the baby stayed laying down. Thor sat up properly and attacked Bruce’s tummy for a second, before the baby started to wriggle away from him. Thor laughed as his baby decided to crawl away from him. 

“Brucie! Where are yohohou going?” Thor laughed and started to follow the baby, making him squeal and crawl faster away. Thor clilnve easily caught up with him but he wanted his baby to have fun. 

“Come back baby!” He laughed again as Bruce shook his head, still giggling. Bruce got to a bench and tried to climb up it, he had almost got it before he was falling as he miss placed his foot. Bruce was about to hit his head badly but thankfully, daddy caught him. Because Daddy would be there for him whenever he needed 

“Whoa! You alright buddy?” Thor placed the wriggly baby onto his hip and wiped the dirt off his beautiful face. 

“Uh huh!” Bruce nodded happily, he was a bit scared but he got saved by daddy so it wasn’t that scary anymore. Bruce tried to bat Thor’s hands away but failed, only earning a chuckle from daddy. 

“Want to go play with the bugs?” Thor bounces the baby on his hip and smiles when he nods enthusiastically. “Alright it, Brucie bear reporting for take off to go to bug town, noot noot!” Daddy made a funny noise, making Bruce giggle and smile. 

“Noot Noot!” Bruce repeated as Thor started to walk over to a little place of hugs, bouncing him on his hip intentionally with each step. 

Thor crouched down at the bugs “Welcome to bug station, enjoy your stay!” Thor said, making Bruce laugh. Bruce looked at all of the bugs and put his hand out. One of the ladybugs crawled onto his hand and started to go up his arm. “Daddy look!” He smiled and showed daddy the ladybug as best he could as it started to crawl up and- uh oh. The ladybug was on his chest! 

“Ah!! Daddy! It’s under my shirt!” Bruce tried desperately to get the shirt off to get the ladybug but daddy stopped him 

“Alright Bruce, hold on” Thor places Bruce onto the floor so he was sitting and took the baby’s shirt off, to reveal the ladybug crawling over his chest. Thor put his arms around the ladybug in a cup like Motion and let it crawl into his hands. Thor then placed it onto the ground and picked the baby up, his shirt being balled up in his hand. “I think we have had enough at bug station, don’t you think Brucie?” Thor rocked the baby and went back over to the picnic blanket. Thor placed Bruce in front of him and put the baby’s shirt back on, then reaching into the picnic blanket and pulling out a big box of tuna pasta. 

Thor opened it and grabbed a fork, stabbing the food and feeding the baby. Thor could tell that Bruce was hungry so he thought he might as well give the baby a early dinner/late lunch. 

After half the pasta was done, Bruce pushed the fork away from him and whines slightly. “Right, sorry baby!” Thor said, placing the pasta away and pulling out a rattle for the baby to play with And placing his purple pacifier in his mouth. 

Bruce took it happily and started to shake it, it was a simple red one with coloured beads in the center circle. It reminded Bruce of Tony! Bruce wondered when he would be able to show the rest of his and daddy’s friends his toys and pacifiers and just everything!  

Thor smiled as he watched his baby. Thor then laid down on the picnic blanket, smiling up at Bruce who smiled back. Bruce then thought it would be funny to climb onto Thor, the rattle still in hand as he admired it while literally laying on Thor. Thor laughed and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s form and hugged him close. God he loved his baby. 

After a while, Bruce started to whine and point up at something. Thor gave the baby a questioning look “My baby boy what is the matter?” Thor said, looking up at- Steve?! Thor gasped and sat up, Bruce now in the baby’s lap “My friend! What are- what are you doing here? Thought you went out for a run?” Bruce continued to whine and clutch onto the rattle and Thor’s shirt. 

“I was, but I saw you two and wondered why you would be out at this time?” Steve said in a questioning tone, obviously seeing the rattle and pacifier bopping his Bruce’s mouth. Bruce whines as silent tears made their way down his chubby cheeks. Thor started to rock the baby soothingly. 

“Well me and Bruce are out for a picnic!” Which wasn’t a lie.

“With pacifiers and rattles?” Steve looked at the stuff, going to pick up the red rattle. Bruce saw it and grabbed it quickly.

“Noo!” Bruce said, keeping it to his chest. “Mine!” She kicked slightly, missing Steve. Steve looked confused at Bruce, turning to Thor for answers. 

“Well I think we better be going now. It getting late and Bruce will miss his time in the lab” Thor scrambles for an excuse and starts to stand up, placing Bruce onto the floor as he started to pack up. 

“No daddy! Wanna s’ay!” Bruce whined again, starting to cry. Oh god why couldn’t Steve just see to leave them alone?! But, then something happened. 

“Hay buddy, I’m sorry if I upset you. You and Thor don’t have to leave because of me. Don’t cry baby boy, your a big strong boy, right?” Steve was crouched infront Of Bruce, his warm hands on his knees, patting them to calm him down. “Your strong just like daddy, right?” Bruce looked up at Steve, giving his pacifier a lazy suck. Bruce nodded as he wiped his tears. Thor watched Steve and had an idea that Steve knew about what this was. 

Steve turned to Thor after that “Ageplay right?” Steve smiled as Thor nodded and sat next to the super solider, who sat down fully. 

“Yes, Brucie here is only 1 years old, aren’t you little one?” Thor tickled the baby’s side, earning a giggle from him. 

“Aww what a cutie pie!” Steve cooed, making Bruce blush and cover his face. Thor chuckled at that “I suppose you don’t want to tell anyone about this?” He turned back to Thor. 

“No. I do not want my baby’s secret out to the avengers just yet” Thor ran his hand through the baby’s curls. 

“That’s fine with me. I respect your privacy. Although, I was wondering if I could join you in this? Like be an uncle or something?” Steve asked both Thor and Bruce. It was up to both of them if they wanted Steve to join in or not. 

“I would love some extra help and would love you to be apart of this! What about you little one?” Thor turned his attention back to the baby, who nodded eagerly and climbed into Steves lap, hugging him tightly.

”Aww thank you baby boy!” He hugged Bruce back, smiling at Thor as he smiled at both of them. This is all Thor wanted. For his baby boy to be happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is sad while the other avengers are out fighting and the Cloak of Levitation goes to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> OKAY! So I kinda got slightly carried away with the tickling thing as I’m into that (I’m a weirdo I know, plz down hate me :/ ) so if u don’t like that, maybe skip this chapter or something XDD Also, I want to get u all more involved with my fics and whatnot so if u have anything u want to see the little family of Thor, Steve, Bruce and possibly the cloak (Tell me if u want that as well Or not, to happen) just comment or something and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! :3 also start school on Friday (3 days from when I’m typing this) so don’t be shocked if I suddenly leave or don’t post for ages! Okay rant over, I’m done. Enjoy this and don’t judge me for liking tickling! Ily all, happy reading xx

 

 

Bruce woke up to the sounds of loud thunder outside his floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, quite little at the moment and wanted daddy or uncle Steve. Bruce whined and kicked the covers off of his legs and reached down to grab the pacifier that fell out of his mouth while he was napping. As Bruce did, he fell off the sofa and crushing his arm. Bruce whines and cried as he put the pacifier into his mouth to sooth himself but it didn’t seem to work. Bruce sat up (with a lot of effort because of how little he was) on the floor and looked at the note on the coffee table. Bruce picked it up and read it. He was getting better at reading! Daddy was teaching him! To Bruce the note read: 

Baby Boy, 

Daddy has gone to go ?? With the ?? Avengers. I hope to see you after Your nap, Love you baby boy! 

-Daddy 

Bruce put the letter back onto the coffee table and climbed back onto the sofa (Again, with effort), paci bopping in his mouth as he cried silent tears. At least the note explained the thunder! 

Then, the elevator dinged. 

* 

Down in the forest near the avengers tower, Thor was smashing the shit out of hydras men, hulk style. Thor was angry that he had to leave his baby boy alone in the tower while he was asleep and wanted to get it all over with. Steve was the same as he punched the armed hydra men. 

“Alright, I’m done. Anyone need any- Ugh!” Stephens voice was heard over the coms. Steve looked confused at Thor (as they both fought together or next to each other in battle) and then put his fingers to his ear. 

“You Alright there, Strange?” 

“Yeah, The cloak of levitation is being annoying and trying to fly away!” Stephen replied. And he wasn’t lying. The cloak was desperately trying to get off of the doctors back. So Stephen let it After he ‘boom boom wooshed’ the shit out of hydras men. “Welp, The cloak is going to the tower now then.” He shrugs and ran up to the two blonds. 

“Wish I could join him” Thor accidentally said aloud, not realising it as he hit another hydra man. Stephen gave them both an odd look but then went back to the fight. 

Meanwhile, the cloak of levitation levitated towards the tower, sensing that someone (Someone young minded) was in distress. The cloak got into the building and took the elevator up to Bruces floor. The elevator dinged and it floated slowly towards the crying little on the sofa. The cloak looked (With it’s non existent eyes I guess) down at the baby and ran its corner down his wet cheek, drying his tears. 

Bruce sniffled as he looked up at the cloak and reached out to grab it. He smiled when the cloak stopped drying his face with one of his corners and wrapped itself around Bruce’s hand. Bruce then pulled it slightly towards him, indicating for it to drape itself around his body. To which the cloak did, one corner still wrapped around his hand as the other stroked his side soothingly. 

After the cloak was sure the baby had calmed down, he started to pick up the pace of its stroking to the baby’s side and started to tickle him. The baby giggled and kicked and if the cloak could, it would smile and coo at the baby. The cloaks corner went over to the baby’s belly and the baby started to laugh fully, kicking his legs even more wildly and trying to stop the cloaks devil corners. 

The cloak quickly wrapped both of the baby’s hands in his corner and lifted his arms up, giving the cloaks other corner more access to the baby’s sensitive middle. The cloak started to tickle Bruce’s belly button which somehow made the baby’s laughs pick up slightly. The cloak liked the baby, Sure it liked Bruce and it actually thought the hulk was cool, but the ‘baby version’ of the scientist was adorable in many ways. 

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and the cloak stopped his attack, going limp and falling on Bruce’s body. Bruce giggled and pat the cloak, hugging it close as Thor and Steve entered the floor. 

“My baby boy! I missed you dearly!” Thor was the first to come up to Bruce and hug him, Steve not so far behind. When Steve watched the baby hug his daddy he saw the cloak and grinned. 

“Brucie Bear is that Strange’s cloak?” He hugged Bruce and the baby hugged back, the cloak still in the baby’s lap as he was sat up now. 

“Uh-huh! It funny! It make Brucie laugh!” He giggled as the cloak used his corner to tickle his side, the rest of its body keeping itself as limp as a rag doll. Steve raised an eyebrow at the baby and then Thor, who was smiling contently down at the baby as he crouched in front of him. 

* 

When Stephen found the Cloak after 5 days, it smelt of baby powder and warm milk. Stephen didn’t question it. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who should baby Brucie meet next?


End file.
